


Some Wounds Take Longer To Heal...

by moon_raes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lil angsty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: Leonard returns from a mission gone wrong and you dress his wounds while trying to figure out if he’s really as okay as he’s letting on.





	Some Wounds Take Longer To Heal...

Almost two weeks had passed since the Enterprise’s away team had left for their mission on Clovalune.

It was supposed to be an easy peace negotiation. The Federation had already made two trips to consult matters with the planet’s natives. Discussions were had and everything was set to go.

But then something changed.

Captain Kirk had insisted on personally leading the away team to finalize the peace negotiations. Commander Spock had also insisted on accompanying him (more so to watch after him than anything else.)

Leonard had gone with them as well, as per the agreement made with the Clovalune high council to have a physician check over their subjects before any negotiations were set into place.

“We won’t be gone long.” Leonard had told you the night before the trio was set to depart. “It’s a small planet, it’ll be quick.”

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Precisely 5 hours and 27 minutes after the away team had been beamed off the Enterprise, the crew was getting an unsettling call from one James T. Kirk.

Being Scotty’s SIC, you were in the transport room when the call came through. The two of you had been chatting away, Scotty lounging back in his chair, when suddenly;

“Scotty! We need to get out of here right now!” Was screamed through the comm. line. “Beam us up!”

The Engineering Chief flinched from the sudden screeching and fell out of his chair in the process. He was quick to climb up to the console and type in the commands for the transfer. “Aye captain. Beaming up now!”

No sooner had Scotty thrown the switch there came a low moan from the transport platform.

Your eyes went wide, that couldn’t have been good.

Scotty attempted the switch a second time; nothing happened.

“What in the worl-“ He started before sparks began to fly from the controls.

You had jumped backwards and raised your arms to shield your eyes. When you lowered them you were shocked to see the lights of the platform were off, meaning that the device had completely shut down.

“No, no, no, no!” You repeated over again as you ran up to and pried the control panel loose.

“Lassie be careful!” Scotty had warned you while getting up from the floor where he had fallen.

“We need to get this back up and running or else they won’t be able to get back!” You cried as a few tiny sparks fell out of the panel.

“Scotty what’s going on up there?!” Jim demanded.

“Uh.” He started nervously. “The transporter has malfunctioned sir. Y/n and I are working on it.”

“Well work on it faste- Ah!“ Jim’s command was cut off by a cry before the comm. line fizzled out.

You remember being terrified in that moment. A horrible feeling had found its way into the pit of your stomach and you were afraid that something awful had happened.

The Bridge was unable to call Jim back, or make contact with Leonard or Spock. They could only assume that their communicators had been damaged or destroyed.

The Enterprise was in disarray and panic soon began to rise from its crew.

Acting Captain Sulu decided that the best thing to do was to wait until the transporter was fixed before taking any course of action. This put an immense amount of pressure on the Engineering division to get the transporter fixed as soon as possible.

You and Scotty worked around the clock to try your best to figure out what the problem was. It took almost five days before the cause was found, and then begun the work. Due to a shuttle of Lieutenants having to go to the nearest Starfleet planet for parts, the actual fixing of the transporter took another week.

The entire time this was happening, there had been no contact made from the away team and it was driving you insane.

Of course you were worried for your Captain and Commander Spock, but concerns for Leonard took priority for you. Was he hurt? Was he hurt and separated from the others? Was he even still alive?!

You shoved that last thought out of your brain rather quickly.

On the twelfth day things finally took a turn for the better.

You were in your quarters trying to get some sleep. You hadn’t gotten much in the last while and it was starting to catch up with you.

Suddenly somebody was knocking on your door. “Lieutenant Y/L/N?”

You shot up out of your bed, completely startled, and in full uniform. You hadn’t even bothered to take it off when you returned to your room.

The door slid open and you found Ensign Chekov standing in front of you, a little out of breath.

“Chekov.” You blinked. “Is everything alright?”

He nodded his head quickly. “Ze Keptin an’ ze others are back. Zey are in ze infirmary.”

You practically barreled past him as you took off sprinting for the Medical Bay. “Thank you Chekov!” You called over your shoulder as you ran.

Thankfully your room was close by so it didn’t take you long to get there.

The doors slid open and you instantly saw the Captain lying asleep on a gurney. He was covered head to toe in scrapes and bruises and his shirt was torn in three different places.

Commander Spock sat nearby with a nurse attending to him. He had an abrasion on his forehead with dried green blood staining the skin above his right eye. The fabric covering his left knee was also ripped to shreds with blood seeping through what remained of the pants.

Leonard, meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen.

Doctor M’Benga was standing beside the Captain’s bed, typing commands into a PADD he was holding.

You ran up to him. “Doctor, where is Leonard?”

M’Benga met your gaze and must have seen the worry in your eyes. “He’s alright, just had a large cut on his face.” He reassured you first and foremost. “I sent him to his room. The Captain and Commander Spock are the ones who needed medical attention.”

You nodded your head frantically and began to back step towards the door. “Thank you.”

You didn’t remember the run to Leonard’s room, only the arrival at his door. You punched in the code that he had given you and the door slid open

He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and had his shirt tossed onto the floor in front of him. Your breath hitched in your throat when you saw the many bruises and cuts that were running along his torso.

Leonard’s eyes snapped to attention the second the door slid open, and in the next moment he was on his feet. “Y/n.”

“Oh my god.” You let out a huge sigh of relief as the door closed behind you. You were quick to run to him and wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

His arms went around your waist and he hugged you back, a little tighter than your own.

Tears were rushing down your face as you began crying into his chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay. When the transporter broke and we lost contact with you, I-I didn’t know what to think!”

Leonard remained quiet and buried his face in the crook of your neck. “I’m right here, darlin’.”

“What the hell happened down there?” You questioned, releasing him slightly so you could see his face. He had a deep cut stretching off of his right cheek.

The way he looked at you made your blood run cool. He just looked so defeated, so… broken.

“I… I’m not quite sure myself.” He barely spoke above a whisper. “It’s a huge mess that’ll need sorting out when Jim and Spock are back on their feet…”

Your heart ached. Whatever had happened down there had shocked Leonard to his very core. That much you could see.

You decided to try and push it to the back of your mind for now. All that mattered at this point in time was taking care of your boyfriend.

You gently took his hand. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He nodded and let you lead him to the bathroom.

You turned the light on and released his hand to open the shower door and start up the water. While it got to just the right temperature you peeled off your uniform and tossed it to the ground. You were in the process of pulling off your underwear when you froze in place at the sight of Leonard’s body.

If his front was bad, his back was ten times worse. His entire right shoulder blade was bruised, he had a couple shallow cuts and scrapes running vertically down either side of his spine, and a patch of dried blood was caked over a spot on his left hip. Mixed in with all of that was clots of mud and dirt.

He dropped his ripped pants and his boxers to the floor and glanced at you in the mirror before turning around to face you. “It looks worse than it feels, I promise.”

You shook your head and kicked your underwear across the bathroom before silently leading Leonard into the shower.

A sharp hiss came through his teeth the moment the water hit his skin. “Fuck.”

“I know it’s hot but I need to clean you up.” You spoke softly as you began to rub at the dirt as gently as possible with a washcloth.

He was quiet while you cleaned, letting out a small hiss every now and then whenever you went over a cut too hard, and pressed his hands against the wall to keep himself propped up.

The silence wasn’t awkward, but it was strange.

Until it came time for you to do his front.

“Len?” You asked carefully. “Can you look at me?”

He straightened himself up almost immediately and turned around. The look in his eyes was different now, it wasn’t the cold, broken expression from before, now it was… sensual.

“You’re beautiful.” His tone was husky as he leaned in and kissed your lips.

The moan left your mouth before you realized it. It had been so long since Leonard had kissed you that you’d almost forgotten what his lips tasted like.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He pushed you out of the water’s spray and back against the wall. You complied by wrapping an arm around his waist and grinding your bodies closer together.

“God darlin’ I’ve missed you.” He rasped before gently nibbling on your ear.

You arched your back and closed your eyes as your body went into a frenzy, rejoicing in the feeling of his touch. You allowed yourself to enjoy it for a few moments before coming back to the reality of the fact that he still needed taken care of. “Len your cuts.”

“Ignore ‘em.” He murmured into your neck, kissing the skin there.

For a couple seconds you did, but your sense of responsibility soon kicked in and you tried again. “Baby I can’t.”

After a few moments of him being unresponsive, you began pushing up on his chest. “I’m serious Len, I need to dress them.”

“Wait.” He pressed his forehead against yours and stood there holding you. “Just… Just let me hold you for a little while longer before you go…”

You cupped his cheeks and gave him a sad smile, you’d never seen him like this before. “I’m not going anywhere sweetheart, I just need to dress your wounds so they don’t get infected.”

He let out a sigh and gave your lips a kiss before letting you go. “Okay.”

You shut the water off and popped the shower door open, stepping out and getting you both a towel from the nearby pantry.

You carefully patted Leonard’s back dry with one and tossed the other one around your shoulders. “Where’s your first aid kit?” You asked him.

“Top shelf.” He said, taking the towel from you to dry off the rest of his body.

You quickly wrapped your own towel around you before reaching up on your tippy toes to grab the metal box. “C’mon.” You led him back out to the bedroom.

Leonard sat down on his bed while you set the first aid kit on his dresser. You opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of your own underwear and a sports bra. (You’d been here enough times that you had started keeping some of your clothes here)

You gave him the boxers to put on and slipped your undergarments on as well. “The saline’s still behind your mirror?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded, pulling on his boxers.

You quickly popped back into the bathroom and pulled the mirror cupboard open to retrieve the bottle. “Okay, let’s get started.”

The next twenty minutes or so was filled with more silence as you cleaned each and every cut on his back. Some of them required patching up, others didn’t.

And again, just like before, the moment you faced his front he started kissing and caressing your body.

He kissed the palm of your hand and then made his way up your arm as you finished covering the cut on his cheek. Once you started on his shoulders he worked his way down your chest and to your stomach, wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you as close as possible.

Eventually, (somehow) you finished and packed all the medical supplies up before setting it on the dresser. “Are you okay to lay on your back?”

Leonard nodded and scooted back to the top of the bed, pulling back the blankets to comfortably lay under them. He let out a shaky sigh. “I never thought I would miss these beds.”

You grimaced and crawled in beside him, turning off the lamp and settling in next to him. “You’re gonna be okay baby.”

He wrapped his arms around you and scooted closer so he could bury his face in your chest. “I know…”

You lowered yourself so you were looking at him in the eye. “Hey.”

He looked at you.

You smiled at him. “I’m going to be here until you’re better, okay?”

He nodded and leaned in to kiss you, rolling so that he was eventually on top of you and lying between your legs. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and just held onto you as the two of you continued to kiss.

You kissed for a long time before you sensed that he was letting up. You gently placed a hand on his chest and tilted your head slightly. “What’s wrong?”

He stared into your eyes and brushed a thumb over your cheek, tears in his eyes. “I just… can’t believe I’m back here with you… It feels so surreal.”

You reached up and kissed him. “I’m not going anywhere Len. I promise.”

He held the kiss for a while before lying his head back down on your chest and wrapping his arms tight around your waist. “I love you Y/n.”

You stroked the back of his head, letting your fingers rake gently through his hair. “I love you too Leonard.”

He was asleep in matter of minutes.

You weren’t surprised by this, you couldn’t imagine that he got too much rest these past two weeks.

As tired as you were, you had troubles falling asleep. You desperately wanted to know what had gone on down there on Clovalune. It had to be something disastrous for Leonard to be so shaken up by it.

You let out a small sigh and rested your head on your pillow, making sure to hold your lover tight.

You would find out eventually.


End file.
